Farmyard
Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Farmyard is the ninth episode of Plants vs Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure. It aired on April 28, 2018. Synopsis Full of open space, gardens and cowboys, Peashooter and Paco make their way to the farm. Plot Peashooter and Paco have made their way to the farmyard, continuing their search for the Z-Crystals and fighting zombies along the way. Crazy Dave makes sure to warn them about the cowboy zombies, considering they're out in the country, they could pop up at anytime. Immediately afterwards, the zombies start attacking, but Peashooter and Paco are able to handle the first few with no problems. As more zombies approach, they get distracted by the scenery, but later focus back on the plants as Paco ends up attracting their attention. With more zombies coming, Peashooter and Paco decide to go on separate paths, but Paco starts regretting it as she gets surrounded by zombies. She's able to fight a few off, but more show up, causing her to panic and call for help. On cue, a border collie shows up and takes the zombies down, effectively saving Paco. Meanwhile with Peashooter, he overhears several zombies discussing a secret weapon. Upon confronting them, they reveal the weapon to be zombie chickens, and unfortunately Peashooter isn't able to hit them due to his shots going over them. Luckily, he find a balloon containing Lightning Reed, who takes the chickens out no problem. Danny Boy and Chilly try to attack them, but both go down, the wave following their defeat. As Flagman and the others prepare themselves for the wave, Peashooter notices Lightning Rodger's balloon and shoots it down. Upon landing, Rodger asks Reed if they could work together for once to stop the zombies, though reluctant, Reed agrees. The zombies however, are hiding amongst the tall grass, and the plants need to find them, except Coney who gets noticed upon taunting them. Fortunately, the plants split up to find the zombies, and take them all down without much trouble. Back with Paco, she notices a few zombies hiding thanks to Mugalo's loud voice. Though a few run off, Diez tries to fight her off, though unsuccessful. However, she isn't able to keep up with the fleeing zombies, and gets tired. Fortunately for her, she gets help in the form of a new plant named Saucer, who helps by stunning the zombies. While they're stunned, Saucer sucks Wilhelm up with his tractor beam, and the others go down thanks to Paco. She then reunites with Peashooter, and just before the boss alarm, taking Saucer, Reed and Rodger away. The cowboy zombies finally show up, and upon noticing Peashooter and Paco they charge towards them, bent on making sure they don't get past this level. Jedediah ends up getting distracted due to losing Woody, so the other cowboys start attacking without him. Paco starts by attacking Jim, but then Slim gets the idea to attack all at once, and Paco goes down quickly. Meanwhile, as Jed searches for Woody while they're fighting, he hears a voice coming from an unknown party. The voice actually came from Woody, who's grown and is alive, exciting Jedediah greatly. While the other cowboys remark on it, they continue with their attack, though Hambone goes down in the process. Peashooter tries to find a balloon, but isn't able to, however he manages to take Jim down before finding Saucer's balloon. Upon noticing him, Slim and Pete run off, but they are unable to escape as Slim is fed to the dog and Pete gets sucked up by the tractor beam. With only one left, Saucer goes to deal with Jedediah, but ends up grabbing Woody instead. This makes Jed furious, as he jumps up and grabs Woody, and knocks Saucer down; this initiates the true boss fight, against Jedediah and Woody. Peashooter immediately charges forth and attacks, meanwhile Jed slams Woody into the ground and spins around with him as he tries to attack Peashooter. Woody ends up getting dazed, allowing Peashooter to grab his hat and deal plenty of damage to Jedediah. After this happens twice, Jed and Woody run off, leaving Peashooter to deal with a horde of zombie chickens in the process. Luckily, a balloon containing Reed and Rodger is just above him, and they take the chickens down. They catch up to Jed, dealing the last bit of damage before Woody gets stunned again. He grabs the hat and beats Jed one last time, who's knocked back and calls out to Woody before going down. With the cowboys down, Reed and Rodger begin looking for the crystal on Woody's person. Paco on the other hand comes over, carrying Woody, revealing that there were two Woodys. Rodger ends up finding the crystal, and Saucer helps the plants back to base. After the plants leave, the giant Woody gets up, and reveals himself to be Imitater, who wanted to swipe the crystal away to get recognition and money. However, he only managed in getting plenty of bumps and bruises from Jedediah, so having failed, he returns to HQ. Back at the greenhouse, the team introduces Saucer to the group, and the more futuristic plants are happy to have another on the team. As for the crystal, Wall-nut notices a swarm of insects roaring inside the crystal, and believes it'll work for plants from The Lost City, though there aren't any from that area... yet. With ten crystals in their possession, Bellsprout comes out of nowhere with their map, saying without it they won't be able to find the rest. He tears apart the map, thinking he's hindered them, but they actually thank him, considering they visited all the locations on that map. Saucer brings forth a new map with new locations: a forest, a lake, a beach, the ocean, a movie theater, a garden, a mushroom house, and Dr. Zomboss's lab. Chomper suspects the mushroom house is linked with the gnomes they've been encountering, so they decide to start off by going to the forest first. After they leave, Imitater arrives, beaten and bruised from earlier. Though he simply tells them he had a rough day, Citron suspects there's more to it than what he told them... Featured Characters *Peashooter *Paco *Lightning Reed *Lightning Rodger *Saucer (debut) *Crazy Dave *Sunflower *Sunny *Laser Bean *Citron *Mac *Wall-nut *Imitater *Pitaya *Double Sunflower *Mr. Coconut *Bellsprout *Norm *Pirate Minions *Pirate Zombie *Buccaneer Zombies *Coney *Buckethead Mummy *Bolbi *Imp #2 *Sprinter *Hopper *Ra *Danny Boy *Chilly *Flagman *Mugalo *Diez *Wilhelm *Sun Zombie *Jim *Hambone *Slim *Pete *Jedediah (Boss) Transcript Farmyard/Transcript Trivia Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Peashooter and Paco's Adventure Episodes